Claw clips, which are comprised of a pair of hinged-together clip elements with interleaved tines, are well known accessories useful in a variety of ways in connection with the management of women""s hair. In addition, claw clips lend themselves to combining with other elements, as fashion accessories.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved form of fashion accessory, comprising a claw-type hair clip and attached, elongated flexible pendant element suspended from the clip and providing an attractive fashion accessory in the nature of hair jewelry.
To particular advantage, the claw clip is provided in its body portion with openings adjacent each end of the clip (a feature in itself well known) and one such opening is utilized for attachment of the elongated, flexible pendant element. In cases where the elongated flexible pendant element is in the nature of a continuous material, such as a leather thong, for example, the element may be simply looped through the clip opening, and tied or secured by a cinch, for example. Where the elongated pendant element is in the nature of a metallic or plastic chain or the like, it may be attached at the opening by means of a securing ring.
As will be apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings, the invention lends itself to a wide variety of choices of materials and structures for the elongated flexible pendant elements.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, and to the accompanying drawings.